camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AveryLouise1
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Blair4-1.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 06:41, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Hai c: Hey there Avery (Hope you don't mind me calling you that) not sure if your still intrested in having a mentor because you haven't responded to my comment on the newbie page but, if you are then i'm up for it :3 Please get back to me asap and if you have any questions then feel free to ask me Avery Louise Blair Hello there. Please be reminded that you only have 2 days left to finish your character's claim. Once you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished for a week, it would be deleted. The same thing happens if a claim checker leaves notes on your claim and you haven't responded to them within a week. If you have any questions, please contact me or another administrator. Thank you. soooo hi how are you? ok first I'm sorry for being late, anyhow lets start with your questions shall we *teleportation? oh sorry you mentioned she was "brought" to camp so I assume teleportation >.< silly me sorry *"For arguement sake say you take the choice of making a gap where your char venture out and fend for herself. Please do note without the protection of houses there's a higer chance of your char getting attacked by monsters and thus do mention how your char is planning to "survive" this. Adding to the environment and child services. In this, what do you mean by "Adding to enviornment and child serivces"?" when I say this I meant logically can you survive on your own without parental assistance? yeah we can survive by leaning on other people but remember these are demigods so moving from one place to another isn't really an option cause there's always the threat of monsters attacking. So what I'm trying to ask you to do is if you insist on making your char a nomad for a year. How would your char make it possible? also before I end this I just noticed we share the same birthday Avery Louise Blair Avery's claiming page has been deleted. Please remember that once you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished for a week, it would be deleted. The same happens once a claim checker leaves notes on your claim, and you have to respond to them within a week, or else it would be deleted. If you want to have it back or you have any questions, please message me or another administrator. Thank you!